One Night
by Cliffs of Damascus
Summary: It took only one night to change both of their lives forever.


A/N: Alright, I've rated this T, but it doesn't have much objectionable content in it. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Red rolled over in bed, eyes opening just enough to clearly read the clock. Five-thirty. Damn, why was he waking up this early? _'I'll sleep for another hour,' _he decided. Just as he was about to close his eyes again, his female companion rolled onto her back and moaned next to him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Red asked. "Mmf," was all she said. He laughed; she wasn't a morning person. "You can go back to sleep if you want; it's pretty early." "You kidding? I couldn't go back to sleep now even if I wanted to. May as well get up and get something to eat." As she sat up, the thin linen sheets fell from her bare chest, the light curve of her breasts looking beautiful in the morning light. She'd certainly developed well in the past five years, that was for sure. He'd learnt that last night, among many other things about his childhood friend.

A giggle snapped him out of his thoughts. "What, didn't get enough last night?" He bit his lip and looked away, feeling hot. "Don't worry, there's plenty more where that come from," she reassured him. She put his robe on and went downstairs. Red flopped back on the mattress with a heavy sigh. He'd really slept with that beauty? Judging by the discarded clothes strewn about the room, he had indeed. He noted a pair of powder-blue panties on top of his TV. _'I didn't realize we'd gotten quite that crazy…' _He quickly slipped on a clean pair of boxers and followed her downstairs. "Don't you have anything good to eat?" She asked as she rifled through his pantries. "Money's been a little tight lately, so I've been living mostly on ramen…" She turned to him and frowned. "Well that's unhealthy." He opened the only cabinet she hadn't already looked in and said "Like I said, money's been tight."

He produced two Styrofoam cups of ramen and started heating water. She sighed and sat down at the table. He leaned against a counter and stared at the floor. Finally, after a long silence, she asked, "Are you sorry about...what we did?" He cast an aside glance at the stovetop before replying, "No. I think we both knew it was only a matter of time. We've been best friends for years, ever since Professor Oak gave us our first Pokémon. And since Blue moved away we've been together almost 24/7, except for the year I spent on Mount Silver." She adjusted the robe, which was slipping off her shoulder, and asked "What if our parents find out?" A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

They were seventeen, yet she still acted like she did when they were ten and did something wrong. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder, and he whispered in her ear, "They won't. I'll make sure of it. I'll do anything I can to protect you, you understand?" "Yes," was her quiet reply. Red kissed the top of her head, her brown hair still in a Rattata's nest after last night's activities. "You mind if I take a shower before I hit the road?" She asked. "Go ahead; by the way, your hat is on the couch and your underpants are on my TV." She laughed and headed back upstairs.

By the time she was done with her shower, Red already had her breakfast of ramen noodles ready for her and had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She came down the stairs still toweling off her wet hair; she was wearing her traditional tank top and skirt combination, with her bag slung over her shoulder and Pokéballs around her waist. "So...Red? What does this mean for us? You know, what does this make us?" He sighed. That was a question he'd been hoping to avoid. "I honestly don't know." The brunette frowned, but accepted the food he held out to her. "Well, if you're ever in town again…" Red started. She smiled and kissed him, her breath tasting of cinnamon. "I'll be back; you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll see you later." She turned to the door, before saying "I love you, Red." "I love you too, Leaf." She walked down the driveway and Red sighed in content. He'd be looking forward to later.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and if you click that pretty little review button below, I'll love you forever.


End file.
